Tourniquet
by Firesky
Summary: Slash. Ryou likes Bakura. Bakura likes Marik. Ryou cannot seem to accept the fact and attempts suicide. Death fic. Please R&R, flames accepted.


TOURNIQUET

Disclaimers - I own YuGiOh............cards

Author's note - Heh my first attempt at writing a songfic. Did it in class. It's in Ryou's POV. And yes it's very short I know. One shot. Please R&R.

Song – Tourniquet by Evanescence Pairing – Bakura x Ryou, Bakura x Marik

words in italic - Song

_I tried to kill the pain but only brought more I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

Yami...I've loved you so much...but why? Can't you feel it? No matter how many times I try to kill off my feelings towards you, I can't. It just gets stronger every day. The more I try to forget you, the more pain it brings. I really regret the day dad brought me the Sennen Ring. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have known you. Yet if he hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to find someone to love, you.

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?_

I'd rather you beat me up, like last time. It hurts, yes, but not as much as the pain you're causing me right now. Do you know what loneliness and emptiness is, Yami? I guess you did, before Marik came. Why? Why him and not me? Do you know how painful it is, seeing the person you love being with another person?

Still, I never gave up hope. I constantly pray that one day we'll be together. Praying, bleeding and screaming for you...is it worth it? No...it isn't. So why am I still doing it? Maybe I AM too lost...lost in the confusion of love.

_My God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation_

I wish to be saved. Isn't there anyone who can save me? God, if I ever do meet You soon, will You forgive me? I don't want to meet You so soon if I can help it but the problem is, I can't. Haw does it feel like to die? I will never know, because I've never gone through it. But I might be...soon.

_Do you remember me lost for so long_

Yami, do you still remember me? Do you? You've been so caught up in your affair with Marik, I barely saw you since a week ago. It has been so long, Yami, so long since we spent time together. We kissed before, Yami. But did you kiss me out of love? Or was it out of pure mockery? 'Cause I still remember, after kissing me you shoved me away and said that I didn't deserve to be loved.

You're confusing me, you know? One minute you're holding me tight in an embrace, the next you're pushing me away. One minute you're touching me affectionately and the next you're hurting me. What are you playing at? I'm so tired of playing along with you.

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me_

I guess you're really serious with Marik, aren't you, Yami? You're starting to behave awkwardly in front of me. I just need to clarify something with you. Will you still be waiting for me, do I still stand a chance, or will you shut me out of your memory - your life, forever? I need to know your answer, so I can make up my mind as soon as possible.

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?_

That's it, Yami. After so much praying, you're still ignoring me. My heart is bleeding and screaming inside. Yes, I'm too lost to be saved. So after all this while when I told myself that death isn't everything, that committing suicide is something only a fool would do, I'll be meeting you in the next life. If I ever get to be reborned, I won't be Ryou Bakura anymore. And you should know very well, Yami, the reason I don't want anything to do with life anymore. The reason is...is you.

_My God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ tourniquet my suicide_

I took a deep breath and gulped. A blade is already placed right on top of my left wrist. This is it. Bakura...I hope that you'll be happy with Marik once I'm gone. I'll love you forever, no matter what. Goodbye, Bakura. God, here I come. One quick slice and it was all over.


End file.
